Where once was light
by Laughing Siren
Summary: I know i should be working on fate behind the fear but this would not leave me alone.There are many Albus dyeing at the end of the war fics but what if albus lost his love how would he re-act?


"Could never break a promise to my red rose."  
  
(A/n Review's are welcome. Fate behind the fear will be up dated soon. As always this fic was based on a poem I wrote not my best poem ever but hey. You will get to read that poem in a minute. That poem was based on a song from J.R.R Tolkien's, The Slimarillion.)  
  
~:~  
  
Where once was light, Darkness now fall's, Where once was love, Love is no-more, Where once were dreams, Nightmare's now rule, Where once where stars, Now falls' in rain, Where once was skin, Blood now in pain,  
~:~  
  
Darkness had been defeated. The dark lord had fallen. To the hands of whom? No-one knew. Hermione and many other's had been lost. The wounded helped the injured. Albus, Harry and Ron walked through the fields of dead body's. Searching for survivors. Many of the dead where friends some family. Tears could not show their grief.  
  
A Pain filled moan interrupted the silence. Everyone looked up, to see a wounded woman lying in the grass. Her long black hair seemed to stain the floor. "MINERVA!" Albus screamed as he dashed over to her. Followed by everyone well enough to walk. He fell to his knee's and pulled his deputy into his lap.  
  
"Minerva?" Her eye lids opened heavily. "Albus are you here. Is it over?" He took one of her delicate hands in his. "It's over Minerva." She smiled. "Did I fall behind?" "No you didn't." he lied. The knife in Minerva's chest was the knife of Voldemort himself. Her blood spilled to the ground and onto Albus also.  
  
"I can't move, kiss me." He did, he bent down and his lips meet hers softly in a sweet sensitive kiss. She sighed after. "Thank you." Harry and Ron knew as teenage boys they should be disgusted. Those two together just seemed so right. "Look after the children Albus, our children they need you." A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Don't cry for me my love. There is no-need to cry. A wise man once told me death is but the next great adventure." "And you believed him?" "Yes I did Albus, I never believed much in divinisation, but I see it now. I see a beautiful place. With tree's and flower's of all colour's. Where the suns shine never ends and the moon is always up. There is no sadness, no death, no misery and despair. Only love, friendship and freedom. The things we've been fighting for."  
  
"Heaven?" "Yes, I will always be with you Albus in mind and sprit. Then someday when you're a very old, old man you will join me. We won't have to hide our love. We'll live in peace. We won't have to lie we can always be together. No-one will care about age and positions they will respect our love." They where both in tears now.  
  
"And we will never let go of each other. Never, never and never. For always and forever we will love and be together." "Forever." "Promise me Albus, promise me you will never forget me and when you do pass away year's from now. We will be together. I love you."  
  
He looked at her frail body in his arms. This was good-bye and he knew it. "I promise my love." Another tear ran down his cheek. She smiled at him. Her hand went limb in his then fell out slowly and hit the ground. Her last breath escaped her. It sounded like a sigh. Her soul finally out of her body. "Minerva? MINERVA!"  
  
She said don't cry for me but how could they not. Her student's and ex- students cried for their lost teacher. The woman they had grown to love like a second mother. The teacher's wept for there partner and there friend. The order chocked on the loss of their mentor and friend. But no tears where as pain filled as Albus's as he wailed for his lost love. He put her body down. He caressed her already cold cheek.  
  
"I promise Minerva, I promise. I could never break a promise to my red rose."  
  
~:~  
  
Where once was life, Death now stings, Where once was green, Blackness now kings, Where once was beauty, Scar's now form, Where once were dreams, Nightmare's now rule. 


End file.
